Born of Primes
by Izzy566
Summary: She was prime born. Born from the Prime's spark to a human, she looks human but her heart beats different. She was given a mission from her father, and it begins with Witwicky. Bee X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
>Hey guys, this is a re-write of my last story 'I know your eyes' because I kind of lost the living of it as it was just scene after scene an d I didn't like it so here we go… Again.<strong>

**Romantic Pairing:  
>Optimus X Oc (Iris)<br>Bee X Oc (Halo Prime)  
>Sam X Mikaela<strong>

**Friendship pairings.  
>Ironhide X Halo X Jazz X Bee (A.K.A The Trouble shots)<br>Sam X Halo  
>Sam X Mikaela X Optimus<strong>

**Summary:**

**She was prime born. Born from the Prime's spark to a human, she looks human but her heart beats different. She was given a mission from her father, and it begins with Witwicky. Bee X Oc**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Transformers but I do own any plot twists which could be a lot.<strong>

**Prologue: Hello I'm Halo prime.**

I was walking in the hot sun of downtown LA with my husky puppy until I came to the house I needed. The front of the house was full of flowers and green grass, the path was uneven though.  
>I knocked on the door and waited. Soon a man answered to door and looked down at me.<br>"Hello, can I help you?"  
>I looked up at him," yes, if you're Mr Witwicky."<br>He smiled kindly at me and nodded, "I am, and who are you?"  
>I smiled, "I'm Halo-Grace Prime and this is Storm" I say picking up my husky, "my great grandfather was on the ship with Archibald Witwicky. My dad said if anything went wrong I should find you"<p>

He smiled kindly at me and let me through the door, I took my jacket off and put it over Storm as he lead me to the Kitchen.

"Ron who was at the" the woman looked down at me," door."  
>"Hello, I'm Halo- Grace Prime." I smile<br>"Judy." That's all I got.

Ron picked me up and put me on the stools and placed a bowl of pasta in front of me as well as sat Storm on a chair next to me where she just sat.  
>"Eat it, we have more if you want it Miss Prime." He smiled ruffling my hair before he went to talk to the rest of his family.<p>

I took some bits from the pasta some of it was cooked some off it not so, I took my pendent in my hand and clenched it in my fist. Storm nestled in between arm and body and I kissed her head.

When they all came back I hoped off the stool and gathered Storm in my arms.  
>"We have a spare room, if you want it Halo-Grace." Ron smiled but Judy looked like she didn't like it hand held her Son close to her.<br>"Thank you Mr Witwicky, May I get my bags they will be outside." He nods and I walked to the door.  
>I picked up the bags on the door step before I walked to Ron at the bottom of the stairs. He lead me up to the spare room where new sheets where on the bed and the room was desecrated in black and electric blue, it was quite calming.<p>

"Goodnight Halo." Ron said before he walked away.

That night I spent putting secret compartments and extra space, I put all the weapons my dad let me take from Cybertron as well as the clothes that I had brought today with Sarah Lennox who was a friend of my mum's before she sent me off with my dad and died.

I sat on the bed and help my pendent in my hand as I watched Storm Sleeping. My name is Halo-Grace Prime, I'm the only daughter of Optimus Prime and Iris King this is a warning to the deceptions if you touch this family I slit your engines then Tail pipes. That's a Fact.  
><strong>(I was going to cut it off here but I didn't want to <strong>**J**

**Halo-Grace Prime POV: Aged 16.**

The beeping of the alarm was doing my head in big time. I slapped it with my hand to shut it up just so Storm could stark barking.  
>I kiss her head and walked to my wardrobe, I picked out a black tie side top, with a pair of paint splattered ripped jeans and black paint splatted converses. I picked up my bag and ran down stairs, I dropped my bag near the door and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin and hugged Judy and Ron.<br>"I'm running, Sam can have the front seat. Adios."  
>"WAIT." I stopped and turned to face her, "I can see your Black Bra change."<br>"I can't, I have dance after School" I completely lied about that," and running to school because I'm not lazy." I shot Sam a look  
>she let me go and I wave before getting a bottle of water and putting my bag on my back.<p>

The first step out of the door I ran, I felt the wind through my hair and the vibrations through my feet.  
>When my friends passed in the cars they would just slow down and drive at my pass shouting at me to carry on.<p>

I ran all the way to school and was on time, I even got my friends to send my top through the wash as I took a shower. The bell went and my day began.  
>I had first lesson I was in French and I was drawing something so random it looks cool.<p>

Every lesson I either drew, talked or took notes until the very end with History.

I sat in the back of the class, not really paying attention to any of these reports but those blue eyes I met when I was five.  
>"Mr Witwicky, you're up" Mr Hosney said jerking his thumb to the front.<br>I gave my brother's had a squeeze to tell him it's ok before he went up. I twirled the pendent around my neck around my fingers like I did every time I was nervous.  
>I rarely took it off except to get a longer chain so I could wear it in school, it was the shape of a robotic face filling in with lines, the whole thing was silver but where they eyes should be. They were filled in with two blue stones like my dad's blue eyes.<br>I looked back to the front of the class at my brother tipping out a bag.  
>"Sorry I got a lot of stuff." Sam said emptying out his bag, it was a really unattractive bag just to say.<br>"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."  
>Artic shelf… NO, if he has those glasses then holy Primus they have been under my nose for ten years<br>I watched, my head in my hands, as my Sam tipped out his bag and as Trent pinged him in the face with a yellow lackey band in to his face.  
>"Responsibility" The said stupid teacher pointing his finger and sat down.<br>"For my family history presentation, I'm doing on great, great granddad, he was known to the world as Captain Archibald Witwicky. He took forty one strong to the Arctic shelf, which is a big deal." He unfolded a map and showed it, refolded it and carried on "Here are some tools used by a 19th century seaman-"

The class fell into a fit of laughed as Mr Hosney lifted up a stop sign with '_Quirt' _like that's going to do something about Sam's lack in finding other words.  
>He picked something up, "Here's the quadrant, and you can get it for eighty bucks. This is all for sale by the way, like this sextant here."<p>

Another wave of laughter came from the people around me, wow so immature says the girl who competes against the Army officers. The teacher who I still do not know his name, held is stupid sign but my stupid brother kept going and digging his little hole. I could imagine it now and damn it was funny. I sat up on my desk, if my grandkids sold my shite when I died after all the work I had done I would come back just to haunt them till they die. Even worse he was doing it in class, oh well. He held up a pair of what looked like Harry Potter glasses but smaller, and cracked.  
>"These are my grandfather's glasses. I have not got them Appraised of fixed, but I think they have seen some cool things."<br>"Holy Primus." I whisper under my breath and press the button on my pendent for any other scouts to follow my location to Sam. Hopefully it will be Bee because who can leave without him. No one

"Are you going to sell me his Liver and guts as well" Sign guy asked sarcastically but it did not sound right from his lips. "This is the eleventh grade Sam not an Auction room. I don't think your grandfather or family would be proud of you flogging your family stuff."  
>So Sam carries on digging his hole, "Anyway, all for sale for mine and Halo's car fund. I take PayPal and checks anything at compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."<br>"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam laughed as though someone going mad was funny.

He held up a piece of old paper up in the air with a picture of Archibald and the symbols. I pulled my phone out and took a quick photo before putting it away, I may be able to translate it latter but I had a feeling Shit was going to go down.

The bell went and we all collected our stuff, Sam was shutting numbers at us as we left until Crazy ass teacher told him to stop. I squeezed his shoulder then left the class to go home.  
>"They maybe a pop quiz tomorrow might not be, sleep in fear tonight." I rolled my eyes and left<p>

Morgan was leaning on the wall outside class smirking as we both walked down to Ron's car.  
>"So, Miss Child of the Lord of the free Galaxies how are you today." I looked at her.<br>"I'm fine thanks." I look at her," bye I got to go. "  
>I go into the back of Ron's car where Storm was sleeping soundly but jerked awake when Sam came screaming to the car.<br>"I got an A- but it is still an A."  
>"Hold it still I can't see it." Dad nods," It's an A" and starts up the car<p>

"How did you pull it off, give your dream speech again and 'What would Jesus do?" I ask  
>He looks down at his feet and I knew<br>Ron drove down in to town the direction of the Porsche dealership, Sam was going crazy and just sat there in the back smirking, with Storm Chewing a chew bone  
>"No, NO. Dad no way!" Sam cries.<br>"Yep, that's right no way. You're not having a Porsche for your first car." He laughs as he pulls in to a side dealership.  
>Sam was in tatters about it, but I was more freaked out by the fact a guy was in a clown suit and believe me it was scary.<br>His face was coved in oil, and his suit was coved in dust, then he was holding a sign please say he's getting paid for that.

No, no, no! Dad you said we could get a car, not half a bag of Crap!" Sam whined like a baby. Talk about wanting to impress.

Ron looked at Sam and squeezed his shoulder" My age, and you were lucky for four wheels and an engine"  
>I smiles as Samuel walked in between two cars "Have you ever seen an elderly virgin"<br>"yeah" Dad said trying not to laugh.  
>"This, this is a forty year old Virgin." He pointed at the car next to it<br>"This is a fifty year old virgin"

The horrid Hawaiian shirt strides over to us "Gentlemen" I cough," and lady." He extends his hand for us to shake that I pass on because there was something not right with him. "I'm Bobby Bolivia like the Country but without the runs." He found that so funny and he shuck dad's hand.

"My Son and Adoptive Daughter want to buy their first car" Ron said smiling, since when was I adopted  
>"And you came to me?"<br>"We had to" Sam said.  
>Bobby put his hand over his heart," That practically makes us family, Uncle Bobby B, Uncle Bobby B."<br>"I'm glad you came to me. Your first enchilada of freedom awaits you under these hoods. I'm going to tell you right now, the driver doesn't pick the car, and the car chooses the driver."

Talk about sensei talk, it's worse than those posters in school ' don't do the homework, be the homework'

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine." I cut him out at one point, I want to buy a car not have a Zen lesson.

I walked around the plot looking at anything that may have been a good buy. But like Sam said they all looked like cheap by crap in a junk yard. By one of the pumps sat a yellow and black Camaro. I walked over to it, letting my hand run over the side and I'm sure the car shuddered. I wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't warmed up where my hand was.  
>I opened the car and sat in in driver's seat, I put my hands on the wheel and they fitted perfectly. I saw some oil in the middle that was covering something, with my thumb I cleaned some of it but not all.<br>In the middle of the wheel was an insignia like the one on my necklace and on my Dad's chest, I was too busy looking at it that I hadn't noticed Bobby B next to me.

"Well considering the custom paint job-"  
>"The paint's fading" Sam said patting the hood.<br>"Yeah but its custom." He shop back at Sam.  
>Bobby looked at the car, eyeing it up, "five grand."<br>Sam and I looked at dad, "I'm not going over four."  
>I hit my head on the wheel, Sam was a little disappointed too. He came over to me and tried to open my door, but the other one where Bobby was opened smashing him into the pump and stuck between the yellow Volkswagen beetle.<br>"Holy Cow are you ok?"  
>"Yeah, Manny Get your Clown cousin and bash this back in Baby" His laugh was extremely creeping me out big time.<p>

I tried the door again but a static came through the radio," Cover, your- Ears- Troubleshot."  
>My eyes widened as I put my earphone into my ears, I watched as all the glass in the other cars smashed. Bobby looked around the lot in fright, he turned to us standing around near the Camaro.<p>

"$4,000"  
>I smirk and Kiss the insignia, Sam was smiling and that is what counts and the fact I can stop running to school every morning.<p>

I got out of the car as Ron and Sam walked to the office if you can call it that to pay for it.  
>"Ron, I've been saving up for a tattoo, could I take the new car and get one please." I could see him thinking.<br>"Yeah, I will take Storm and Sam home, just don't get anything to cringe at." I smile and give him a hug as I walked back to the car.

I drove to the nearest Tattoo place I had been dreaming at, I parked the car and walked inside with my handbag. As I waited I picked the designs I wanted, Black starts up my left side and a red Chinese Dragon from my upper thigh to just about my lower area then _'TroubleShot' _ on my inner thigh.

After it was done and paid for, I got back into the car and drove home. I parked the car on the gavel drive then walked inside, Judy was looking at me then just turned away. I walked to the kitchen and picked up a bowl of Pasta, eat it then went upstairs. Changing clothes I slipped into bed kissing Storm goodnight before drifting off.

**A/N  
>HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE, please review and I hope that was better than my last story.<br>Once again Happy new year.  
>~Izzy~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
>Chapter two, after this chapter I'm following the screen play a bit more then I am now.<strong>

**Romantic Pairing:  
>Optimus X Oc (Iris)<br>Bee X Oc (Halo Prime)  
>Sam X Mikaela<strong>

**Friendship pairings.  
>Ironhide X Halo X Jazz X Bee (A.K.A The Trouble shots)<br>Sam X Halo  
>Sam X Mikaela X Optimus<strong>

**Summary:**

**She was prime born. Born from the Prime's spark to a human, she looks human but her heart beats different. She was given a mission from her father, and it begins with Witwicky.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Transformers but I do own any plot twists which could be a lot.<strong>

**Chapter Two: Calling Home for the first time in ten years.**

The beeping of my alarm was doing my head in, I had one more day of school them freedom for a very long time them back to bleeding school. I need the normal, have a shower get changed into something nice, so today was a red dress with black lace over the skirt with fish net tights my healed Dr martins and a leather jacket. I let my hair run down my back as I put a black lace headband in my hair  
>In the kitchen I picked up my muffin and waited for Sam in the car, when he finally turned up We drove in silence until we got to school where he immediate got out of the car.<p>

"Halo, we have- we have to call- have to call Prime- Tonight "I smile and lean on the wheel.  
>"Will the others come," I smile, " will my mum come?"<br>"Yeah" It went static then the car drove off somewhere not that I'm complaining I will just Judy and Ron it was Family things.

He drove to a park where it was empty and very calming, I sat on the hood and looked into the sky.  
>"Who is winning up there?"<br>"Dec—descepti-Deceptions." I sigh and pat the hood.

We talked, well I talked and he listened, He kind of told me about the All Spark thing with a little radio magic we got there.  
>I checked my watch and sadly It was time for me to pick up my brother, I drove Bee to the school where I sat in the same space I did this morning as I waited for Sam. He turned up and sat in the back with Miles, I hit my head on the wheel as I drove out of school.<br>I dropped Miles back at his house as I drove to ours, I park the car in the drive and opened the door. Mum was in the kitchen cooking a stake pie and Dad was watching the Football. I ran upstairs and got changed into a pair of shorts and cropped top with flip flops.

I opened the back door and walk to the shed, I pick up the sponge, bucket and the car cleaning soaps.  
>I love that word sponge, it's so wired.<p>

Walking to the drive I filled the bucket up via the outdoor tape and mixed in the soap. I cleaned every inch of that car/ Bot until I got most of the grim he had on the paint. Inside I polished the seats and the dash board, the car shuddered as I cleaned I guess he hadn't had a good bath in years.  
>When I finished I whipped my hands on the cloths and I popped the hood.<br>"Holy shit." I look at the double pump carburettor, "you were keeping this from me."

I checked the oil and the water even though I didn't need to, when I had finished I closed the Hood I kissed the hood before walking inside.  
>Judy looked at me and I smiled before going up stairs for a shower, when I had finished cleaning myself and my hair, I changed into a cropped top and a pair of sweat pants and sat on my bed.<br>I let the hologram on my left side of my body fade so I could see my actual arm. A normal cybertronian arm covered in red and gold armour, I moved my hand a little then got to the reason why I did it. I cleaned the inside of my cannons then let the hologram smooth over the left side of my body.

I couldn't go full out because that would include I would grow a few foot, I was two foot shorter then Bee so that put me at his shoulder.

"DINNER" Mum yelled from down stairs.

I ran down with Storm as we sat in our normal place as Judy put the pie in front of me. Like normal I got the burned out shite piece and Ron, Sam and herself got the golden crispy version.  
>"This is why I miss Cybertron," I whisper to Storm and she whines in agreement as I feed her a piece of stake<p>

I eat the middle but leave in outside, the vegetables where overly garlic-y so I left them. Sam wanted to go to a party tomorrow so I had to sleep so I could watch Sam make a fool of himself.

That night I dreamt of my dad and mum, with Hide, Jazz and Bee with his arm around my shoulders back home before the war.

~PAGE BREAK~

I woke up and changed into a pair of black paint splattered skinny ripped jeans, that was all my jeans look like now, a cropped top that showed the stars up my side and my knee high leather boots. My hair was in a waterfall plait and my makeup was neutral.

I walked to Sam's room where he was talking in to a Mirror, "Just driving my car, driving my car."  
>He sprayed some mint spray in his mouth and smelled it.<br>"I didn't know your breathe stank that much, come on." I pulled him out of the room and waved at Mojo.  
>"Bye Crackhead." He barked and I gave him a thumbs up<p>

We walked over the car, I stayed on the path Sam was on the grass.  
>Ron, this one is uneven." she says jumping up and down on one of the slabs<br>"Yeah. Probably" by the sound of his voice he didn't care  
>"This one is wobbly." Judy was trying to get Ron's attention.<br>"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." he carried on weeding the grass  
>"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"<br>Sam walked through the porch and over the grass.  
>"Ah, Sam..."<br>I tried not to laugh as Sam stood there on the grass, clueless his eyes following Mojo in all his girly glory. I had to respect mom in this but girl bling on a boy dog is a little far-fetched, get it dogs fetch... no, I tried.  
>"What?" his face a little confused so I walked on the path to Bee, where I leaned on the hood just watching this play out.<br>"I do not like footprints on my grass."  
>Sam looked around his feet," What foot- there's no footprints."<br>"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" He did hand gestures like that woman does on an aircraft on where the exits are but where the path was. There was no path to the shed though... how is this path thing working and how come Mojo is allowed on the grass.

"It's family grass, Dad." Sam says following the path to Judy, he looks at me with the look

I follow the path round as Judy talked to Sam about Mojo, as I sat in the passenger side waiting for Sam.

As miles was sitting in the back going on about if we were invited to this party, then my brother came out with the silliest thing ever.  
>"Its Public probity<br>Sam parked up outside the lake where Trent and Co. was blasting the place with Music and new tires, Miles and Sam got out of the car, so I stayed where I was with Bee.  
>I hated Trent, he tried to get me to go out with him just last year, and I shuddered at the thought.<br>I sat on the hood of the car as I watched Sam and Miles. As Sam went straight up to talk to the guy no one likes Miles climbed the Fucking tree. Trent started to get pissed about and Mikaela had to stand in front of him to stop a fight before she walked away and Sam coming back here.  
>Miles Climbed in through the window to the back and Sam looked at Mikaela as she walked away from the hummer. I taped Bee's dash and the cheesiest song played. Who's Gonna Driver you home tonight by the Cars. I stroked the insignia and the car rumbled like Bee was laughing.<br>"I'm gonna driver her home."  
>He opened the door and looked at Miles," What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike"<br>" She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?"

He got out the car reluctantly as Sam drove next to Mikaela, he slowed down to her walking pace, she looked at him but carried on.  
>"Mikaela! It's Sam" He called, "Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." He opened the door, "There you go"<p>

We drove in silence, I can't believe I had to set through this just to get home, I mean I had to wait a few hours yet to call home for the first time in years.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now."  
>"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." In his voice you knew it would.<br>"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."  
>Sam Looked at her strangely,<br>"This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."  
>I had to hum in agreement, I mean a girl can dream right.<br>"Big arms?" Sam Hums, "Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

That was so already here Sam, you just wanted to show her the muscles you don't have.  
>Mikaela looked at Sam with a smile, "Are you... are you new to school? This year? This your first year?"<br>"Oh, no. No. We've been in the same school since first grade." Oh I wanted to laugh so hard but Bee but his hand over my mouth but I still laughed.  
>" Well, do- do we have any classes together?" Oh wow my Sam is so invisible.<br>"Oh. Yeah, yeah."  
>"Really? Which?" Oh wow, this is invisible.<br>"History. Language arts. Math. Science." Wow, this got awkward you could cut it with a knife and do no damage.

We drove through the night talking about not a lot but everything if you get me. We stopped outside Mikaela's house.  
>"Well I had fun." She said looking at Sam, but not me," Do you think I'm shallow?"<br>I looked at Sam," No, I think there's more that meets the eyes… with you."  
>"Right, bye Sam." She walked to the top of the steps and she waved once more before she went inside.<br>I looked at Sam.  
>"More than meets the eye with you. That is the worst one you could have picked." I laughed as Sam drove home.<p>

I picked up an Apple and walked up stairs and sat there until it was clear everyone had gone to sleep. Kissing Storm Good-night I crept downstairs and out the back door.  
>I sat in the Passenger side so I could sleep as Bee drove to an abandoned yard that was also Private Property.<br>I let the hologram die down and I grew to my full height, Bee put his arm around my waist as we sent the message up I smiled up into the sky knowing that soon I would see my mum and dad again.

I heard to barking of Dogs, "Shit, Sam must have followed." Bee nods as me climb down the pile of shit junk.

He compacted himself into the Camaro as I put my hologram back up shrinking back to my normal human height. I got into the back seat of Bee and hid under the seats and he drove to Sam on to barrels with two Dogs running around him.  
>"Take the key's I don't want them." The he ran off.<br>We waited a few moments then Bee drove me home. I kissed the insignia them climbed up to my window and fell in to bed not really sleeping.

They're Coming, Decepticon watch out your gonna get your engines Slit.

**A/N  
>That's Chapter two. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.<br>Happy new year.  
>-Izzy-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
>Chapter three, Thank you too ,mini-Fan for giving me one of the best complements reviews I have ever had, so thank you**

**Romantic Pairing:  
>Optimus X Oc (Iris Prime)<br>Bee X Oc (Halo Prime)  
>Sam X Mikaela<strong>

**Friendship pairings.  
>Ironhide X Halo X Jazz X Bee (A.K.A The Trouble shots)<br>Sam X Halo  
>Sam X Mikaela X Optimus<strong>

**Summary:**

**She was prime born. Born from the Prime's spark to a human, she looks human but her heart beats different. She was given a mission from her father, and it begins with Witwicky.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Transformers but I do own any plot twists which could be a lot.<strong>

**Chapter three: Haha Sam got arrested **

****Climbing out of bed just as Ron came through the door with a very different expression on his face.  
>"Come on, I need the support of this. Sam's been arrested for being on private property." I nod and shooed him out of my room so I could change.<p>

I changed into a pair of high waited black shorts and my two layer dance top with my heeled trainers. Walking up Storm we made our way down stairs where dad was holding a muffin out for me. I took it from his hands and gave Storm her breakfast before we got pushed into the car.

Ron drove to the station where Sam was being held, and I thought half the staff there was on bleeding dugs.

You said your car just, stood up?" He asked, not realy beilving him but acting like he didd  
>" My car just stood up." He said simply, " and their was someone else with it." I tried not to smile, yey he saw me.<p>

"Just stood up? Wow, Ok that's new." He got something behind his back and passed it to same," Time to fill it up and not drippy, drippy."  
>I watched as my Sam's face went too confused to shock as the officer carried on," What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys."<p>

"I'm not on drugs." Sam tried to convince them.

For the first time in a very long time Storm laughed, I guess she got her voice back after all .  
>Someone through an orange bottle to the officer who caught it upside down and showed them to Sam.<br>"What are these then? Found them in your pocket." The Officer tried to read it.  
>"You might want to turn it the right way up to read it." I say smiling.<br>The officer turned the bottle around and read it.  
>"Mojo, Is that what the kids are doing now, a little bit of Mojo."<br>Storm was behind my leg laughing, even though it was nice to here her voice and all now was so not the time… actually it is the right time to kill yourself laughing your ass off.  
>"Is that Fox laughing?" He asked looking at me<br>"No, probably your imagination, like you are at reading." I say," The top of the bottle says Animal Clinic, why? Because they're dog pills stupid Mother-"Dad put his hand over my mouth

"You know, Chihuahua" Ron did a rough guide to how big Mojo was.  
>The officer rubbed his forehead knowing he had to let Sam go and apologies. He opened his jacket so everyone could see his gun.<br>"What was that?" He smirked thinking he could lock Sam up now, probably didn't have much to do here.  
>"You eyeballin' my piece, fifty cent?"<br>"You know if it cost fifty cent then it must be a piece of-"Storm nipped my finger telling me to shut the fuck up.

The Officer guy I named Dave got right up in Sam's face "You wanna go? Make it happen, because I promise I will bust you up."

Sam looked from side to side," Are you on drugs?"  
>And Dave's Face fell.<p>

Ron drove us home, going on about how we shouldn't be on private property and all that, I'm blaming Bee why I was on that land.

Judy looked at us not really gibing a crap about me but he precious Son that was almost locked away. I know that Sam has the glasses but I don't know where they could be so U couldn't just go and take them.

I spent the day in my room dancing- like you do. Since I was six I loved street dancing, I had no idea why I just did so let's but an end to that activity.  
>Judy and her horrible cooking skills made Dinner again and once again I got all the burned out shit that no one wanted.<br>Who can burn a Pizza on one side and not the other, her skills and really something else and not in a bleeding good way.

I went back upstairs to finish the last piece of homework I had which was English. Mrs McGowan had left us to write a sci-fi story for next year, so like you do, I wrote it on killer robots and protectors ( Like you do) I finished it at around midnight and bloody hell was I not tired.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a crop top before I climbed into bed singing to myself a old Cybertron Nursery rhyme. Storm had fell asleep but I just sat humming to myself and drawing.

That night I didn't dream at all, I guess Primus was looking down at me tonight.

I woke up, like every morning I had a shower and changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and a grey top, with a pair of purple shoes and a leather jacket with a purple scarf.  
>I put a scarf around Storm's neck before we walked down stairs. I picked up my muffin off the side as Sam walked in with a bad case of bed head.<br>Sam was pouring a glass of milk when Mojo started barking.  
>"Not now Mojo, it's too early please." Say says, then noticing that the Camaro had pulled up.<p>

I heard him drop the milk before he pulled me away from the window, picking up his phone and calling miles, what could he do give him (the car) a new paint job.  
>"Miles! Miles! Listen to me. Our car, as in mine ad Lillie's, stole itself. SATAN'S CAMARO! In my yard it's stalking me." I don't think Miles believed him because he hung up. I did because I was there, if you count actually sending Sam insane being there then I will take it.<p>

He pulled me out the door and sat me on our mother Bike before getting on himself. Bee was following us, more to the point I think he just wanted us to go somewhere.  
>Sam cycled through down the street as I held on for dear life, I saw that some of the paving was spiked but he flipped over them sending me flying, and him holding his balls again. I landed on my feet. I looked to the side and Mikaela was sitting there with her jerk 'girlfriends.'<br>"Sam? That was awesome." She said, I think that because she couldn't think of anything to say.  
>"It felt awesome, can't stop being chased by my car." I gave her a small smile before I hopped on the bike, rolling my eyes slightly as she spend off again.<p>

Sam turned into an old junk yard, with his sharp turn I fell off falling to the ground, I sat up to see Sam under a… Decepticon.  
>I couldn't fight it just in case my cover is blown and if I went in there he would know who I am. I watched Sam run out of the yard and Mikaela come in on her blue scooter.<br>Sam knocked her down and I crawled over to them.  
>"What is your problem Sam?!" She screamed at him taking her helmet off her head.<br>"There's the huge monster, Here he comes." Just as he said it Barricade came charging at us.  
>Bee drove up to us his door open, I crawled into the drivers seat as the two of them where in the back. The doors slammed closed as we sped off into the smoke. We didn't lose him. I let Bee drive, I was a little distracted withy Mikaela and Sam Screaming we were going to die, as Bee drove a window.<br>We turned back to go through an Electricity plant, he reversed into a back ally that cut off switching the engine off and locking us in. We watched as the cop car rolled past us.  
>"So time to go." I whisper and the engine started up again.<p>

Bee went forward as the police car followed after us, On a hill Bee opened the door to let us out to shut the door.  
>The Camaro came about letting his body stretch out, the car outer layer became his armour and his head came out from where thee engine would be. Bee posed before actually fighting, I rolled my eyes and watched, I wanted to fight with him like the old day's but I knew I couldn't<p>

As the two were fighting, something came of the back of the Decepticon.  
>He scuttled over to Sam and started attacking him, taking his jeans as he got away. I ran to Mikaela who was trying to cut its head off with some tool until was ok.<p>

"Nice." Is all I said pointing at his underwear?  
>Mikaela laughed as she and Sam walked towards Bee, she looked scared but Sam was more in shock then anything eles.<br>Bee had his hands on his hips looking cute as always, you could see the destruction of what Desepticons can do.  
>"What is it?" Well Mikaela it's a robot smartass. I sighed and Looked at samee<br>"Must be a super advanced Robot thing, it must me Japanese." Sam said looking at him, coming up with that conclusion  
>"How do you know, they just had a giant droid death match." Mikaela Looked more scared then she did five minutes ago.<br>I looked at Sam who looked like he was thinking," I think he wants something from me."

"How would you know that?" I ask with Storm and Mikaela humming in agreement.  
>"The other one was talking about my EBay page."<br>I looked at Mikaela who was dying to say something but decided against it

"Can you talk?" Sam asked

"XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable…Broadcasting system." The Robot projected. "XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable…Broadcasting system." The Robot projected.  
>I smile sadly and walk over to him and Patted his leg, and he wheezed happily.<p>

"yes, Yes… your wonderful—your wonderful." Bee clapped his hand pointing at Sam

Sam walked forward to look at the Robot," So what was that thing last night? What was that?"  
>"Message from Starfleet captain…Vastness of space… Like visitors of Heaven Hallelujah."<p>

Mikaela Picked up the courage to walk forwards," Visitors from heaven? Are you like an alien or something?"

Bee compacted back into his alt form and opened the door, "Any other questions you want to ask me."

Mikaela and Sam hope into the car and closed the door, Bee doubled back so Sam could get his trousers and Mikaela her purse. Before we set out on the road back into the city.  
>We drove in silence until Sam thought of something," why don't you sit in those seats?"<br>"I like being and the front, so I know where I'm going." Mikaela said and I had to hum in agreement.  
>"Why don't you sit in my lap, Health a safety you know, I have the only seat belt."<p>

Mikaela crawled into his lap as Sam put the seat belt over the two of them.  
>"This is a really good idea." Mikaela said leaning into his chest.<br>Sam laughed.  
>"You know what I don't understand if he is some super advanced Robot why does he change back into this piece of crap Camaro."<p>

The breaks Jammed ads skidded, before the doors opened. We got out and watched as Bee drove off.  
>"See? That doesn't work, now you have pissed him off. Four thousand dollars just drove off." Sam put his hands behind his head.<p>

I at down on the curb as Sam and Mikaela try and get someone to get us a lift. What seemed like hours a newer look Camaro, it stopped in front of us and all we could do was stare.  
>"What?" Sam was really<br>I climbed into the back and let Sam and Mikaela have the front, Storm sat under my legs as I sat side on in a zigzag shape.  
>"This is one good looking car." I whisper.<p>

The more I looked at Storm the more I noticed the Cybertrain in her, like her eyes where bright blue and always protect people she loves.  
>Bee drove to an estate on the hill where we watched five balls of fire fall from the sky. I knew two of them where my parents, I wasn't sure who else.<p>

Sam and Mikaela ran over the hills to watch the fall, and I was leaning on Bee looking up into the Sky until I couldn't see them.  
>Mikaela and Sam came back and we all got back in the car, driving off where ever Dad wanted us to go.<p>

**A/N  
>I'm leaving it there because it's late and my auntie would tell me off if she knew I was still awake.<br>Thank you to all of you amazing reviewers, but keep reviewing.  
>~Izzy~ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
>Chapter Four, Thank you too ,mini-Fan for giving me one of the best complements reviews I have ever had, so thank you… Again.  
>OK guys, I need so more music because I'm losing my flow with the stuff I'm listening too so if you have anything that I may listen to please tell me to check it out <strong>**J**

**Romantic Pairing:  
>Optimus X Oc (Iris Prime)<br>Bee X Oc (Halo Prime)  
>Sam X Mikaela<strong>

**Friendship pairings.  
>Ironhide X Halo X Jazz X Bee (A.K.A The Trouble shots)<br>Sam X Halo  
>Sam X Mikaela X Optimus<strong>

**Summary:**

**She was prime born. Born from the Prime's spark to a human, she looks human but her heart beats different. She was given a mission from her father, and it begins with Witwicky.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Transformers but I do own any plot twists which could be a lot.<strong>

**Chapter Four: I'm back home with my family**

Bee drove into an abandoned ally way in the middle of the city, in front of us come five different cars, each had some colours as the amour on some if my friends from back home.  
>Bee stopped and we climbed out do he could grow 17 foot in height, he was clearly the shortest when they all got there head out there engines.<br>"MOMMY." I scream letting my hologram collapse as I ran being at my full height when I hugged her.

She hugged me and laughed as well as my dad who I hugged next.  
>I looked at Sam and Mikaela who were opened mouthed, I walked over to 'hide and hugged him as well as Jazz. Ratchet I just smiled knowing he would go medical on me again.<p>

Storm was her normal Mechanical self and was being pampered by Jazz. I stood on the other side of my dad next to Bee.  
>Dad came down to their level, mum came over and put her arm around me smiling.<br>"Are you Samuel James Witwicky Descendants of Archibald Witwicky."  
>"They know your name." Mikaela whispered<br>"Yeah" Sam said answering both Mikaela and Dad.  
>"My name is Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."<br>"You can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet stepped forwards a little.

"What's Cracking Little Bitches" I giggle a little but mum sent Jazz a glare.  
>"This is my first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus Said<br>"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He sat on the hood of a near silver car.  
>Sam looked at him in shock and I just laughed,<br>"How did he learn how to talk like that?"  
>" We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Mum said smiling at Sam and Mikaela.<p>

" My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He said pointing at 'Hide.  
>"Filling lucky Punk?" He pulled out his cannons and I mine.<br>"Really 'Hide we are doing this again." I smirk.  
>" I' we are little Prime." He smiles.<br>"Easy Ironhide, Halo. ."  
>"I only wanted to show them my cannons." He put them away and I the same smiling.<p>

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."  
>I watched him sniff the air," The boy's pheromone Levels suggests he wants to mate with the female."<p>

You already know you guardian Bumblebee."  
>"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked<p>"Check on the rep, yep, second to none." His radio blasted out as he looked like he was fighting an invisible enemy. "So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam smiles at Bee "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet hit a lazar at his throat and I walk over to him when he began to choke so I gave him a hug. He turned to me and Mum, "Then you have my wife and daughter, Iris and Halo Prime and the dog Stormwave- I didn't name her Halo did when she was a sparkling." We give them a small wave and Storm barked her Spark and optics brightening. "Why are you here?" Mikaela asked looking at dad. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Dad said looking down and Mum hugged him. "Mega-what?" They asked. Dad and mum taped there temples as a very realistic Hologram was seen on the floor and Bee held me close and I put my head on his shoulder. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." "My grandfather." Sam said but Dad carried on like he didn't say anything. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Mum said. "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses" Mum said for dad. "How do you know about his glasses?" Sam asked "EBay" I say at him. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished." Dad said seriously, I have never seen him not serious since the war "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Mum smiled kindly "Please tell me that you have those glasses. I put my hologram back up and I shrink to my human size and go into the front seat of my dad's Alt mode as we all followed Bee back to the house where I had lived for the last sixteen years. We drive into a back ally way at the back of the house. We parked up and we got out the car, I looked at Sam and Smile. "If dad asks where I am say its family and I will climb the vine later." He nods as he went to talk to Mikaela. I sat on Bee's hood until Dad transformed letting us all Robotisize (New word) dad climbed over the fence into the back garden and his somewhere. Bee hide on the other side of the house to listen in with Sam and I well I just sat on the lawn with my mummy. "Let the boys be boys, it's a sham I never got to see you grow up into the beautiful girl you are Halo." Mum smiled making me smile, " He like's you, you know." I look at her with a shocked expression," Who?" "Bumblebee, your father's scout. I've seen how you two look at each other." I blush knowing she's right, I've spent so Long denying the fact my spark calls for me that I know it's true. "Let's see if we both survive whatever is going to happen first." My mum nods," you should get inside." She kissed my cheek and pushed me in the direction of the house. I walk over to my father who was standing by the window. I tap his leg and he put me on his hand and lifted me up to Sam's window where Mikaela and Sam where going through his things. "Have you tried your backpack?" I raise my eyes brows as Judy and Ron start screaming about and earthquake. Mikaela told me that Sam's parent's came in asking if he was masturbating, I fell on his bed laughing. As we walked down stairs to get his bag. "Your mom is so nice." Mikaela says platting her hair. I heard the surge of wheels and I looked through the window, a load of black cars were parked outside. Dad was gone as well as the others, even mum. "Wait here whilst I give these to them." Sam says picking up the glasses case We walked into to mum spinning around pointing," They're ripping up my rose bushes!" "That's right. National security." A guy in a suit says. National security, shit if they find out who I am I'm a human experiment all right. I looked at Sam and he nods, I crept out the door and run down the street for a moment before I see a beautiful electric blue Ferrari. I scan it before I let my full body compact to its size and followed the black vehicles that those agent dude pulled everyone that was in that house into the car. I was very happy that Stormwave was with Mum and dad, They stopped some were in the middle of the motorway as my dad lifted them up. My blue and gold Amour changed to electric blue, it looked better on me if you asked. When I walked over to them I watched my mother roll her eyes and I walked up to Bee and the humans' optics on me. "What, can't a girl have a Ferrari?" I say smiling putting my arms around Bee and he me. "Can't argue with the girl, it was a nice car." 'Hide nodded and some of the others nodded then getting back to the situation on hand. "Get out of the car." Dad growled and mum just sighed. "All right. All right. Me? You want me to-" The guy questioned. "Now!" He growled again. The guys came out of the car and looked up at us, Sam and Mikaela had a very full burst of confidence since we arrived. "All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us." Who the hell was this guy, he's acting like Primus's gift to Earth.

I watched Sam and Mikaela have a convocation as Mikaela unlocked the handcuffs around their wrists and Sam walked off the the guy who was acting all tough then scared as shit.  
>"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" He asked looking at us.<br>"I'm not a guy, neither is my mum." I say looking at him.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam asked looking at the guy, with no name to me.  
>" I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" He was very proud on the fact he thinks he is all there.<br>Incoming on vast Question asking, I could just sense it.  
>"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked<p>

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam was next to ask

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"To discuss what you haven't said anything yet  
>"No?" Sam asked then put his hand in to the other guys inside pocket and pulled out a badge and showed it around.<p>

"-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." He screamed looking in shock around the highway.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Samual asked flashing the badge

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." He had a point, we turn up and Sam is a bloody hero.

"Where is Sector Seven?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yeah we do want to know.<p>

Bee let his hand drop to his groin and let the cap of the fuel tank pop before he pissed on the guy that no one knew his name. He swayed his hip and I laughed, come on in Cybertronian years we were both only what old teenagers give us a break.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Dad said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.  
>"Ah, get that thing to stop!" He screamed, Bee stopped just he humming sounded proud.<br>I wanted to punch the guy-with-no-name in the face for calling Bee and thing, it made my spark ache.  
>Mum looked at me and tapped her spark chamber and I nod and she smiles a little.<p>

"All right, tough guy, take it off" Mikaela put her hands on her hips..

"What are you talking about?" Name less guy asked looking at her forgetting we were even here

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Hide was trying not to laugh

"For what?" That was a question

"For threatening my dad."

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."  
>The man started to strip, on the front of this vest was S7 then Simmons on the back, I guess his name was Simmons. He took of his trousers and Mikaela held back a laugh<p>

"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole" Mikaela and Sam followed them to pole.  
>"All right." He put his hands around the pole as Sam handcuffed him.<p>

Then Mikaela Handcuffed Simmons to the guy next to him was holding something in his hand but I was distracted when Bee put his arm around me. I smiled and we started talking between us, when the sound of cars and Helicopters were heard. I let my hologram form over my body as I climbed into the front seat of Bee as Mikaela and Sam where Put on dad's shoulder.

We spilt up for a moment then doubled back to the bridge, Bee connected his body back up from the car as he caught Sam and Mikaela and I landed on his head and smiled. Bee stood up as Sam and Mikaela smiled when he was shot in both arms and he legs making him fall to the ground. I fell to the floor before People surrounded us blowing this white gas at us. All I could hear was Bee's wiring in pain, he lost his voice in battle so we only got sounds now.

I was brought forwards to Simmons and he looked shocked like he didn't know me, so I took a risk. I let the hologram fade and he was shocked as like Bee I was shot down and sprayed until I was frozen and it hurt.  
>I listened to my mother and father call for me as I screamed in pain, Bee caught my hand and held it pain in both our optics as I was frozen just watching for now.<p>

We were put on a cargo plane and taken somewhere, people where still spraying us with gas. We where wheeled to a lab and connected to electric pulses.  
>With the fist shock it hurt, Bee never let go of my hand once but after a while the pain died down. But there was one thing they said that hurt me the most.<br>"The demon dog is dead, creep tried to save that thing we shot it in the heart."

Storm was dead, all because she was doing her job protecting me.

**A/N  
>Hey guys, please review and I will see you next time I write the next chapter or a new story.<strong>

**The next story I'm doing is a Snow White and the Huntsman story for my best friend Anna who loves this movie (Maybe not the actors) I have already started at and will be published after this.  
>I have a list of stories I want to write before new year 2016 :P<strong>

**1. Snow white and the Huntsman. Snow X Eric William X Oc  
>2. Maze Runner Newt X OC<br>3. The sequel to my divergent Story. Fourtris OC X Oc**

**If you have any idea for any off these please PM me**


	5. Chapter 5 Re-write

**A/N**  
><strong>Chapter five, I've made the decision to have it 1-2 in this story then 3-4 in another if I can't think of a new title for the second story. So I hope you are happy reading this chapter. <strong>

**Romantic Pairing:**  
><strong>Optimus X Oc (Iris Prime)<strong>  
><strong>Bee X Oc (Halo Prime)<strong>  
><strong>Sam X Mikaela<strong>

**Friendship pairings.**  
><strong>Ironhide X Halo X Jazz X Bee (A.K.A The Trouble shots)<strong>  
><strong>Sam X Halo<strong>  
><strong>Sam X Mikaela X Optimus<strong>

**Summary:**

**She was prime born. Born from the Prime's spark to a human, she looks human but her heart beats different. She was given a mission from her father, and it begins with Witwicky.**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I don't own Transformers but I do own any plot twists which could be a lot.<strong>

Edited 18/01/2015  
>This has been eddited because some one had a go at me for it.<p>

**Chapter five: A stop to all this pain.**

I had this feeling about something so I let my Holoform go and try and find Storm. I walked through the endless corridors till I got to a door. I opened the fogged window door and stepped inside. Storm lay on a metal bed her ice blue eyes closed. I walked over to her and ran my hand through her snow white fur, I chocked back a sob when I realized she was really dead. My tears hit her fur and I cried on her back.  
>I heard a heartbeat, so rhythmic so Alive. I jumped back and looked at her as she started to breathe. She got up and licked my face, I smiled and caressed her face. I picked her up and let her go.<br>"Go find Sam and Mikaela, me and Bee will be find but find us soon."  
>She nods and runs to go find them as I go back to Bee. My puppy was safe and not dead. When I got back Bee was screaming and it made my spark hurt. I let my Holoform die and I went back to screaming in pain.<strong><br>**It felt like hours, this pain this endless they kept spraying me and electrocuting me. Threw this Bee never let go of my hand, I heard the door open and shouting. The pain stopped, I sat up and flipped my mask down and pointed, my guns and everyone around me.  
>Sam was looking at us both," It ok, they are ok. Look we found the spark."<br>I relaxed a little but I was still pissed off, I looked at Storm and Smiled it wasn't dream she was alive .Bee too my hand again and held me close and Sam lead up to the cube.  
>It was massive even on our standards. Bee walked over to the cube letting go off my hands and I watched as he lifted his hands and put them on the cube. It was like a huge rubix cube getting smaller and solving itself until it was in his hand.<p>

"Message from Starfleet Captain Let's go." Bee's radio said and I smiled and took his hand.  
>"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city" Spoken like a true leader, "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."<p>

Well we could, but we would most likely die and I don't like that idea as Storm died try to save me for a most likely death.  
>I went back to my human self and sat in the front seat of Bee's Camaro, Mikaela strapped the cube into the back and Bee led the parade to Mission City.<br>Half way down the road Dad was on the opposite side of the road with the other bots and did a perfect U-turn. No one can do that I've watched people try. Through the roads we entered the city, people where running away or watching us in confusion I liked the ones who were insagraming the Cars.

"Halo, whats the chance that we will die?" Sam asked as I kept my eyes on Epps trying to work old radio's  
>"there is a Six in ten chance, four if you're lucky and the enemy has no hatred in this case he has about a hundred years of it." I say looking back at him," We will be ok, me and Bee are and look how we turned out."<br>"Very-Very-True beautiful" Bee's Radio piped up, I smiled and double tapped his dash board.

We all got out of the car and I let my hologram die as I stood by Ironhide looking into the sky.  
>"It's Starscream" I shout pointing to a F-22 circling us<br>"Please tell me you copy." Epps's voice was panicked as he too looked at the sky.

Ironhide hit the hood," Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee."  
>I watched the two lift an abandoned transit to take some of the explosion, I fell back landing on my front. Groaning I looked up, Everything was bright and hard to see Bee was under the Transit but his eyes where in pain.<br>I crawled over to him as he to me, his legs didn't follow. My spark hurt for him, I hated it to see his pain I didn't like it then I most certainly don't like it now.  
>"Bee, Your legs" Sam said looked at him,"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"<br>"Ratchet isn't here, Sam." I say putting a hand on Bee's Cheek.

Bee gave Sam the Cube and wined, Sam took it and looked around as Mikaela ran to an old Pickup truck.  
>"Be strong Bee, Be Brave like you were for me" I say letting my optics leak a little.<br>He brushed it away with his fingers," Anything-for-you"  
>I laughed sadly as Mikaela drove next to us," Sam, Help me with this You to Halo."<br>I rolled my eyes as I picked the top half of Bee up and sat him back down again on the truck.  
>Turning I saw Jazz with Devastator, I shot a few rounds that finished him off. Jazz looked at me and nodded in thanks before running off again, I knew he would do something stupid I looked back as Bee and he nodded.<br>"Be-Safe." He said bluntly but full of concern.

I nodded before I ran after Jazz making sure I didn't stand on any Humans in the proses, I watched Storm rip any Desepticons hounds but there was still no sign of my mother or father.  
>Jazz was in the hands of Megatron, I climbed up some of the building to get a proper view I aimed my fire at Megatron so it would let jazz Free. I fires at Megatron's head, He dropped Jazz holding his head whilst looking around.<br>I dropped back down to the ground and ran back to the bigger part of this war zone, Bee was firing as Devastator on the back of a Tow-truck my mum was helping Ratchet with quick fixes and my Father was well fighting Megatron. I might want to enter this in now, Megatron is sadly my uncle but he is like a futuristic Voldemort.  
>I was running to my father's Aid when I was cut off by, by my own brother.<br>"Hello little sister." He said pointing a gun at me.  
>"Ultawave, what are you doing Father is over there." I say going to take his hand when I saw it the Desepticons insignia inn the place of his Autobot insignia which had been removed," You changed sides"<p>

He laughed at me still pointing the gun at me," Join us, you're losing sister, join us."  
>I nod and hug him, I felt his arms wrap around me and my smiles placing my hand over his Spark chamber and opening it. I clenched my fist around his Spark with tears in my Optics.<br>"I'm So sorry brother." I whisper.  
>"I guess I was underestimating you Character." He said and I nodded as I ripped his Spark out.<p>

We fell to the floor together, I cried into his empty spark chamber as I held his firmly in my hand. It must have been hours since I had done it, but the pain was still there. I hadn't seen my brother in years and this is the first thing that happened between us, Storm came over to us and licked my face. I smiled at her but still cried for him, my brother. The Traitor.  
>All I felt in my spark was pain, and a broken bond. I had no idea why he left us, and I don't want to know because if I did I will not like the answer I got.<p>

**Iris POV**

I watched my daughter cry over her brothers body with his spark in her hand, I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Halo, time to go." I simply said as she got up.<p>

I kissed my Son's head before I walked away. I knew why he changed sides it was because of Halo when she was little her spark wasn't working probably we spent years helping her so she had a chance, I guess he never understood. my husband came to us just as I did. Halo was sitting next to Bee on the truck and I looked at them, for the last few months I had noticed that their eyes had got brighter.  
>"We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said with actual gratitude in his voice.<p>

I hugged him side on as he hand held me to him as we looked at our daughter who still had great sadness in her optics.  
>"Permission to speak, sir?" A very British voice broke through the silence.<br>"Permission granted old friend." Optimus smiled.  
>Sam walked over to Bee and Halo looking up and them both, " You speak now?"<br>Bee looked at all of us," I wish to stay with the boy" He turned his head to Halo and she smiled and nodded.  
>"If that is his chose"<p>

We all looked at Sam," Yes." Was his answer.

**Halo POV.**

We got Bee back to a military base where Ratchet spent days working on Bee's Legs. I had to drive Sam and Mikaela home in my still very amazing electric blue and black Ferrari.  
>"Where's Halo and Storm, Sam." Ron asked.<p>

I put up my Holoform and came out of the car walking up the path, I felt tears in my eyes as I hugged Ron and Judy came to the door.  
>"My job is done, Sam is safe I can go back to my father and mother. I will drop off the Camaro later this week from his repairs. Thank you, is it ok if I get my stuff?"<p>

Ron nods letting me in as I walk up the stairs for the last time, my room was pretty much how I left it. I packed up all my drawing things and the weapons in the walls, to put it short I put the room back to how it was ten years ago.

I walked back down stairs giving Ron another hug and punching Sam's arm lightly, I put my things into the boot and drove back to the military base. Bee wasn't aloud out for a few days after, being this far from him made my spark hurt. I've been denying it for so long, I might as well say it I'm in love with Bumblebee the Scout.  
>In the lunch room I sat in my human form drawing Bee and the others how I would see them as Humans. I decided not to use my hologram anymore and just us my Holoform because it was too hard having two.<br>Ratchet let Bee out of the med-bay and like I promised I drove Bee back to Sam, only to get into the back seat to pick up Mikaela with Sam.  
>Sam drove Bee back to the place where he first conked out, it was that cliff with the single tree.<br>I sat on Bee's hood as Sam and Mikaela made out on Jazz'z hood, which was practically his head. Poor Jazz, having someone's ass in there faces.

I looked out into the sun set when I felt a hand creep into mine, I looked next to me to see a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black top with a yellow shirt, black jeans and boots, he looked like a bumblebee.  
>"Bee?" I asked putting my hand to his cheek.<br>He nodded before brining me to him, putting his lips on mine. My spark pounded in delight as we kissed on his hood.  
>Our lips fighting for dominance of each other until we had to breathe, he ran a hand through my hair.<br>"Will you be my girlfriend, Halo-Grace Prime?" He asked his forehead on mine

I put my lips back on his letting all my love and passion flow, "Does that answer your question."  
>He smirked as we Kissed again on the hood of his car.<br>"The Bugs got some."  
>We broke away to glare at Hide, " Hide, you know if that call works that Snow will be back right?"<br>His head lights got brighter, I guess he didn't think about that.

**A/N  
>Hey, I know it has been a while but being me I've been planning my next stories.<br>They are the following.  
>1) The Musketeers<br>2) The Tomorrow People  
>3) Maze Runner<strong>

**Please review and I will see you again when if you read any of my other stories.**  
><strong>Please Vote if you want the other Movie's being done, if I get over ten then I will. This vote closes on the 7<strong>**th**** of February 2015.**

Also I would like to say is that, using the script form a movie or book maybe copyright but it's not a movie follow fanfiction if the lines are

**different, that is only my opinion on it, I've only brought this up because someone gave me a bundle of criticism about it. **

**~Izzy~  
><strong>


End file.
